Tucker's Relationships
Tucker has relationships with many of the Red vs. Blue characters. Though he teases the other Blood Gulch Crew members, Tucker is shown to care for them, as in Lost But Not Forgotten, he becomes greatly upset upon learning several of them were left behind. Blue Team Tucker, for the most part, has a good relationship with his teammates. Church Tucker and Church have a better relationship than Simmons and Grif, though it is similar to their love-hate relationship. Grif and Simmons bicker more, while Church and Tucker seem to have more actual conversations. The two do annoy one another though, as Tucker annoyed Church repeatedly while asking for his sniper rifle or asking what the Reds were doing. Church also annoys Tucker with things like his appetite and his habit of being killed, leaving it up to the other Blood Gulch soldiers to revive him. In Reconciliation, Tucker refers to Church as his friend during a talk with Washington. Church reappears in Epilogues briefly and while Caboose does most of the speaking Tucker exclaims, "No freaking way" and tells Caboose to, "pull him through" signifying the lasting impact that their friendship had on Tucker. Epsilon Tucker treats Epsilon like Church and seems to give the same degree of respect as the original, though this doesn't stop Tucker from insulting him due to the effects of Caboose's influence on him. Epsilon treats Tucker with less respect than Alpha, and does not have any confidence in his abilities as a soldier. However, this could merely be because of Caboose telling him stories about Blood Gulch from his perspective. The two do seem to like each other, although Epsilon stated he wasn't really his friend. Also, when Epsilon told Caboose to remember him if he gets stuck in the capture unit, he said to Caboose "Don't let Tucker help, he'll just fuck it up." implying that, even though he is friends with Tucker, he trusts Caboose more than him. This could, however, be because Caboose was the one who revived him. However, his relationship with Epsilon is strained when Epsilon blames Tucker and the rest of the Reds and Blues for his problems, which, in turn, upsets Tucker. However, in Reckless, after hearing Doc's speech, Tucker is the first of the Reds and Blues to decide to go help Epsilon and Carolina and the two make up in True Colors. After crash landing on Chorus, Tucker begins to resent Epsilon for leaving them without a goodbye. Much of this is revealed when Wash takes command of the Blues and makes them run drills, as Tucker complains that Church never made them run drills or really tried to be a superior. Later, after Carolina saves the Reds and Blues from the Mercenary Team, Tucker angrily leaps at Epsilon, confusing the latter. The two continue to argue with one another, until Caboose convinces Tucker to make amends with Epsilon. Tucker does so and the two admit their faults and actions, soon becoming friends again. Afterwards, they are shown to be on slightly better terms with each other; Epsilon, for example, allows Tucker to carry him around in his helmet (something Epsilon was originally disgusted by, due to Tucker's memory space taking up so much room). This is further reinforced during their final confrontation on Hargrove's ship, where Epsilon entrusts Tucker to wear the Meta armor so the group could survive the upcoming fight. Their last words to each other convey both mutual trust and respect, with Tucker telling Epsilon he'll 'see him on the other side', whilst unbeknownst to the group, Epsilon preparing to deconstruct himself in order to operate the armor, regretfully responding 'not this time buddy'. After being lied to about Epsilon's survival from the Blues and Reds, Tucker grew so angered he recklessly attacked a group of grunts to alleviate his anger. Caboose Tucker doesn't seem to have any problems with Caboose, even showing signs of liking him at times, though most of the time Caboose finds him equally as irritating. Caboose grew to hate him originally due to his belief that Tucker was competing with him for Church's attention. In Caboose's Mind, Tucker is portrayed as annoying with a simplistic and disgusting state of mind. However, the two have gotten along in the past, with Tucker once saying that he really contributed and Caboose occasionally contradicting himself on his view of Tucker. Despite their differences, the two share a somewhat brotherly form of friendship, and as the series progressed, Caboose admitted that he considers Tucker to be a really good friend. Following Church's second and apparently final death, Tucker has been shown to be especially protective of Caboose, the only other surviving member of the original Blue Team. When Sarge began to frighten Caboose with his prophetic warnings in Nightmare on Planet Evil, Tucker was quick to shut Sarge down. Later he was audibly horrified by the prospect that Caboose had been killed (which thankfully turned out to be a false alarm). Tex Tucker seems to get along pretty well with Tex. However, considering that, for the majority of the series, she is the only female on the team (and thus, in all of Blood Gulch), Tex is the subject of Tucker's constant sex jokes. Tex also apparently punches Tucker in the face while he sleeps during the night. She is also obsessed with Tucker's sword and is very aggravated when she couldn't activate it. Flowers In Silver Linings, Tucker seems to like Flowers. However, after Flower's (first) death, Tucker takes his armor for his own. In Why Were We Here?, he briefly spoke to Flowers before he died a second time, after which Tucker stated he was still going to keep his armor. It is later revealed that Flowers is responsible for sending Tucker to Blood Gulch. It is later revealed that Tucker's future self killed Flowers the second time. Sister They seem to like each other, with Tucker telling her in the alternate ending of Episode 100 that he didn't want to "die a virgin." In the same ending, however, he was shot by Grif, and Sister responded by shooting Grif and saying that she liked Tucker, and that he was nice to her. Also, in response to Grif making fun of having Caboose on his team in Recreation, Tucker responded by admitting that he had sex with her, and has repeated this claim on a number of occasions. However, in "Sis and Tuc's Sexellent Adventure", this claim turns out to be false, as when Tucker and Sister were preparing to have sex in the Blood Gulch caves, Tucker was scared off by the future versions of themselves. Throughout The Shisno Paraodox, Tucker's relationship with Sister is greatly expanded after the two start traveling through time together after being given a Time-Portal Gun by Donut. After Tucker had caused the deaths of several historical figures that Sister wanted to have sex with, the two got drunk together and began hurling insults at one another before growing attracted to one another. Later, after arriving in England and becoming royalty due to the Great Key, Tucker grew a large ego, demanding respect from Sister and a newly-arrived Grif. When Tucker, with Grif, foiled Sister's chance to have a wish from the Cosmic Powers, Sister told Tucker explicitly why she wasn't attracted to him anymore causing Tucker to reflect on his actions. In Lights Out, Tucker told Sister that he had grown legitimate feelings for her though admitted that he went about expressing it the wrong way and apologized profusely for how he had been acting. While Sister didn't reciprocate those feelings, the two had remained friends. During the time paradox, Tucker yelled out to Sister that he needed to tell her something which had led Sister to reply in a tearful tone "Don't." Washington Initially, Tucker and Washington had a very rough relationship, butting heads often and showing a clear annoyance for one another. This is clearly presented in Season 11, where Wash constantly tries to get Tucker to take matters seriously while Tucker tries to get Wash to leave him alone. Tucker also commonly tries to acknowledge Wash's flaws, much like he did towards Church, though Wash usually fires back. However, once their quarreling reached a boiling point, the two eventually came to an understanding. Wash now sees Tucker as a friend and Tucker feels the same way towards him as shown in Lights Out, where Tucker admits to Sister that he views Washington as not only his friend, but his mentor. In Season 11, Wash opens up to Tucker about how he was the worst freelancer in his squad and the two of them work out their problems and become begrudging allies, and later, close friends. This is proven in Change of Plans when Carolina points a gun at Tucker for attempting to abandon the mission. In response, Wash points a gun at her, claiming he is protecting his friend. Since then, Wash has specifically trained Tucker and has become a source of advice for him. During the Chorus Trilogy, Tucker is seen to have placed much of his trust in Wash's advice. He utilizes his training in Fire, where he successfully eliminates Federal Army soldiers and avoids their attacks. In the same episode, Tucker expressed great concern at the fact that he had to escape without Wash and cried out to him during a battle. When Kimball tells him that they must at least try to be captains for the rebels, there is a closeup of Tucker's face, reminiscent of when Wash told him that he could be a good soldier if he just tried to be. Furthermore, he takes priority in rescuing Wash, saying that once they rescue him, "Wash will know what to do." They have a heartfelt exchange during Season 15 before Wash and Carolina separate from the rest of the group, in which Tucker affectionately calls him "dad" and "buzzkill" and Wash in turn calls Tucker a "smartass." In Desolation, after Wash is shot in the throat, Tucker was left severely depressed over his actions but later regained confidence, from Grif, to fight to pay the Blues and Reds back for hurting Wash. Sheila One of the few interactions between Tucker and Sheila was in Episode 32, where he was driving her. Sheila believes Tucker to be an idiot, since he is unable to drive her properly, so she constantly says retard over and over again. In Episode 99, Sheila had no problem aiding Tucker against Gamma, showing that the two can work together on occasion. Junior While Tucker was pregnant with his alien son, Junior, he felt very embarrassed, always claiming the baby wasn't his. He then fell into a coma during Junior's birth. When Tucker finally met Junior face to face, he had absolutely no idea of how to take care of him, believing his relationship with his son would involve him seeing Junior for eight hours every other weekend and sending checks to a woman he hates. As time moved on, however, Tucker became more of a father towards Junior, getting worried when Junior was lost and actually wanting to take care of him. In Recreation, Tucker says he and Junior are seen as ambassadors, since they're both "in between." Although Junior has not been seen for several seasons, they still have some sort of contact. Tucker seems to have a very positive relationship with his son, even carrying around a picture of Junior and his basketball team as shown in No Fighting in the War Room. Freckles Tucker dislikes and fears Freckles. Though Tucker never directly insults Freckles (for fear of being killed), he once tells Caboose to teach him to fetch and then throw a stick off a cliff and calls his tiny hat stupid, the later Freckles does try to kill him for. Tucker becomes very discontent with the situation of having to obey Caboose under the threat of Freckles killing him, but he is relieved when Washington is made leader again and Freckles starts listening to Wash's orders. Freckles sees Tucker as an insubordinate soldier, constantly threatening to kill him for disobeying orders. Red Team Tucker seems to have decent relationships with the Reds. However, being rivals, Tucker is willing to humiliate them in certain situations. In Nightmare on Planet Evil, Tucker openly stated that he considers Red team dead weight and wants to abandon them. Sarge Tucker doesn't seem to have a problem with Sarge and the two usually work well with each other. Tucker once even gave Sarge orders, with Sarge replying he wouldn't take orders from him, however. Sarge thinks of Tucker as a good soldier and it is assumed he feels the same way about Sarge. Sarge was even willing to go rescue Tucker (although it could've been because he just wanted to restore the Blues and didn't care for Tucker at all). In season 13, their relationship appears a bit more positive. Sarge seemed to view Tucker as an equal, and Tucker seemed to get along well with him. The two even mocked three space pirates together. Sarge once said, "He and Aquaman over here whatever diabolocal schemes those no good space pirates may be preparing for them at this very moment!" Tucker gained animosity towards Sarge even after he turns on the Blues and Reds due to previously betraying the group and getting them captured. Grif Tucker and Grif seem to get along very well, as they have shared conversations and hardly insult each other. Tucker even helped Grif when the bodies of C.T.'s allies were buried by the sand and Sarge questioned how Grif did it so fast. Tucker said he didn't help and that Grif buried the shit out of the bodies. Grif did shoot Tucker in the alternate ending of episode 100 for hitting on his sister. Also, Tucker (as an example) told Tex he'd pay her $10 to rip Grif's arm off, but this was to prove a point about Tex. Tucker also hinted he had sex with his Sister, but it is unlikely that this is true. Tucker does make fun of Grif that his first girlfriend had a dick. In Season 11, when Grif insulted Tucker for having to do squats by saying" Who's the bitch now?" Tucker responds by once again implying having slept with Grif's sister. Tucker was furious with Grif after the latter left the group instead of staying to help find Church, but after Grif's rescue mission in season 15, they seem to have reconciled, regaining their old closeness. Simmons After being sent into the "future", the two develop a relationship that is similar with what Simmons has with Grif. Both seem to have decent discussions and have been shown to work together, as shown in Heavy Metal, This One Goes to Eleven, and n+1. However, in Season 10, Tucker states that he dislikes Simmons' driving, due to the latter following traffic laws despite being under fire. Also, Tucker and Simmons have a few similarities, as both were initially ranked Private First Class, were later promoted to Captain, and harness great combat skills. Tucker doesn't seem to mind Simmons when he was forced to join Blue Team but considers him an annoyance from time to time. After the remaining Blood Gulch Crew members join the New Republic in Season 12, Simmons uses his skills to help Tucker train their squad and often is the voice of reason to the latter. This is shown when he tries to talk sense into Tucker when he decides they should do the rescue mission alone in Self Assessment. Donut During the beginning of the series when Donut first got his pink armor, Tucker believed he was a girl and when he had his original Red armor, he thought that Donut was Sarge. Later on, he and Tucker began to bond after many members of their teams left to chase Omega in Season 3. Also, when Tucker found his trademark sword, he discussed with Donut what sounds it makes and where he found it. Tucker also attacks Donut with the other Reds and Blues in Long Live the King after learning the former had potentially doomed them all. Lopez Lopez and Tucker seem to be able to work together on decent terms, mainly when they and Sheila work together to get the Red Team to turn off their headset radios. When Lopez and Sheila revealed they were leaving the team, Tucker couldn't believe it. It's also shown that Tucker is one of the few characters that understands him and he originally assumed that Lopez 2.0 was him. In Fire, Lopez saves his life, after which Tucker states he's happy to see that he has a body again. Later on when Lopez gets shot and promptly immobilized by Fed snipers, Tucker shows extreme concern for Lopez. Despite this, he sometimes considers Lopez dead weight like the rest of Red Team. Freelancers Tucker believes the Freelancers are completely insane and sees them as enemies to face against, with the exception of Carolina. Wyoming In Season 3, right before the bomb in Church's robot body exploded, Wyoming shot at Tucker with a sniper rifle, then apologized. After that they had no interaction until near the end of season five when Tucker was able to remember what had happened every time Wyoming jumped back in time, even though Church and Tex always forgot. It can be assumed that Tucker dislikes Wyoming even more than normal because of his threats against Junior. Tucker managed to outwit and kill Wyoming, effectively ending their conflicts. Meta Besides fighting in n+1, there has been no other interaction between Tucker and the Meta. Though Tucker was partly responsible for his death as he stabbed him creating the holes in his suit that caused him to drown. He also takes the Meta's armor during the events of The End. Carolina In What's the "I" Stand For?, Tucker, like all women that he's encountered, intentionally yells out his catchphrase at Carolina, despite the latter's attempts to shoot at his head. Tucker later reveals that his flirting with Carolina was intended to find out what she was planning, though Epsilon sarcastically gives credit to his efforts and asks if he ever had sex with anyone besides an alien. In Change of Plans, Tucker shows his distrust towards Carolina because of her attitude towards him and the rest of the Reds and Blues, going as far as disobeying her orders and proceeding to call her a psycho to her face. However, after hearing a speech from Doc in Reckless, he's the first to decide to go rescue her and Epsilon and Tucker briefly saves Carolina from two robotic Tex Drones. Interestingly enough, in Season 12, Carolina was willing to act as a distraction for Tucker's plan to stop the Space Pirates in Fed vs. New, despite the fact that Tucker refused to go along with her plan to use the Blood Gulch Crew as cannon fodder in a similar scenario. As of Season 15, Tucker and Carolina have become closer friends and teammates. Carolina learned to unwind enough to clown around with the rest of the Reds and Blues, even humiliating herself with her horrific singing abilities just for a laugh from seeing them squirm. In addition, she barely contained her laughter after collapsing from exhaustion during the assault on the Blues and Reds' base on Earth as she asked for Tucker's help in getting back up. Given that Carolina previously despised asking for help from even her Freelancer comrades, the fact that she freely requested the help of a Simulation Trooper shows just how much she has come to trust and rely on her new family. In addition, Tucker has earned Carolina's respect as a soldier and leader due to his rise to the same tier of warrior as her and Wash, rivaling their skills in combat. This is shown by how she believed Tucker could easily kill Temple. A.I. Gamma When Gary came to Blood Gulch to aid Wyoming, Tucker came up with a plan to stop him, with Caboose's and Sheila's aid. Lopez 2.0 Tucker has had no real interactions with Lopez 2.0, but when he first saw the new robot, Tucker thought that he was the original Lopez. Coincidentally, after Lopez saves him during the battle at Crash Site Bravo, Tucker mistakes him for 2.0. New Republic Tucker has grown complicated relationships with certain members of the New Republic. After his promotion to captain and obtaining his own squad, Kimball states that although he isn't smart or disciplined, he's driven. Kimball Out of all the Blood Gulch Crew members, Kimball interacts with Tucker the most and considers him "their best option". While Tucker does at times flirt with Kimball, he does respect her and is impacted by the wisdom she gives him, such as in Lost But Not Forgotten and Something Else Entirely. When Tucker becomes frustrated at Felix for embarrassing him and his squad, Kimball talks to him in private and supports him in Reflections. She also tells him "Feel free to come by my office if you ever need anything, Tucker," afterward, showing her concern for him. When Washington tells her that the plan to infiltrate the mercs at the radio jammer station was Tucker's idea, Kimball acknowledges that she isn't surprised at all, displaying her faith and confidence in Tucker's abilities as a squad leader. By the end of Season 12, the two seem to have a very fond relationship with one another. Palomo Tucker's relationship with Palomo is similar to that of Church and Caboose. It's clear Tucker hates Palomo, openly saying it and was disappointed when Palomo was the only surviving member of the green team. However, Palomo genuinely respects his captain and is also somewhat perverted like Tucker. Tucker later decides that he and the other captains should do the rescue mission alone so the recruits aren't put into danger, implying he somewhat does care for Palomo. Charon Industries Out of all the Simulation Troopers of the Blood Gulch Crew, Tucker has the most interaction with the members of Charon Industries. Because the group is responsible for the death of the original diplomats he worked with before Recreation and the Space Pirates' involvement in the Chorus Civil War, Tucker truly hates the corporation. C.T. The Insurrectionist Leader (known as C.T. at the time) apparently seems to hate Tucker for the fact that he would not let him or his men inside the temple. Before this, the Leader and his group killed all the original diplomats before taking their identity, with Tucker being the only known survivor. Tucker also seems to have mutual feelings towards him, ironically, calling him a "fucking liar." Felix Tucker initially trusted Felix and fought alongside him during the Battle of Crash Site Bravo, where Felix helped Tucker recover after he was knocked out by collapsing rocks. Their relationship becomes rougher in Season 12 however, as the two are constantly seen arguing with each other and butting heads. In Hit and Run, Felix becomes angry when Tucker disobeys his orders but later compliments him for obtaining Federal Army secrets. Afterwards, when Tucker learns that Felix will not help him rescue the captured Reds and Blues without pay, he begins to see Felix as a selfish individual. Despite their differences, Tucker seemed to respect Felix. However, after going to rescue Wash and the others, Tucker and company are ambushed by Locus, Felix, and the Space Pirates, where Felix reveals that he and Locus had been working together from the beginning, and had been playing the Reds and Blues all along. Because of this, Tucker, shocked at this revelation, looses respect and trust for Felix. The two later battle each other in Fed vs. New, where Felix continuously insults and degrades Tucker, even going as far as to stab him. However, Tucker, with the help of Epsilon, manages to outsmart Felix and reveal the Pirates' plans to the Chorus armies, leaving Felix speechless. By Season 13, Felix had been established as Tucker's nemesis and in Test Your Might it was revealed that in Santa's trial of the mind that Felix, as well as Locus, is what Tucker fears the most. This is understandable since Felix stabbed and betrayed Tucker and Locus murdered one of Tucker's men right in front of his eyes. During a brief encounter with Felix in Off - Key, Tucker seemed unwilling to confront him when the latter egged him on to "come get him." However, he bravely put aside this fear after encouragement from Washington and faced him in The End is Near. Their antagonism comes to an end when Tucker tosses a grenade at Felix, causing him to fall to his death. Locus After Locus incapacitates Donut, Sarge, and Wash at the battle of Crash Site Bravo, Tucker develops a hatred for the mercenary. When his team infiltrated F.A.C. Outpost 22, Tucker witnessed Locus kill Cunningham, much to his horror, before escaping. Upon seeing him in Cloak and Dagger, Tucker becomes furious and attempts to attack him. When Locus forces him to stand down, he calls Tucker a "boy", showing he has no high regard for Tucker. Later on in The End is Near, Locus helps the crew kill Felix, but Tucker, and the other Reds and Blues, understandably, does not thank him for his help but they do let him leave without bloodshed showing that they were grateful to some degree but they do promise that if he ran away then they would find him. Upon reuniting with Locus after being imprisoned by the Blues and Reds, Tucker openly admitted his annoyance of the situation. Despite the rescue, the two continued to have a slightly aggressive relationship with each other, with Tucker being unimpressed with Locus' new attitude to killing and Locus disagreeing with Tucker's aggressive nature and lust for revenge, possibly seeing a bit of Felix in the soldier. Despite this, in Desolation Locus quickly took Wash to the hospital to save him and entrusted the Reds and Blues to Tucker citing they needed him more, implying he may still see some worth in Tucker's abilities. Interstellar Daily Dylan Andrews When they first meet, Tucker didn't have much of an impression on Dylan, even though she helped drive them to their current mission to find and save Church thanks to the distress message from Kimball. However, after encountering the Blues and Reds, and majorly due to Temple's manipulations, Tucker and the others don't trust Dylan since she had not mentioned that Spencer, who they encountered earlier prior to meeting the Blues and Reds, to them when she found them. In Belly of the Beast, however, Dylan manages to somewhat convince Tucker that something is going on due to how secretive Temple is. He even tells her about the computer in his office, asking her to tell him what she finds. He later shows noteworthy concern in True Colors, implying he has forgiven Dylan. Jax Jonez Tucker has had little interaction with Jax, thus their thoughts on one another is currently unknown. Tucker does show some annoyance with him during Nightmare on Planet Evil when he tries to sneak up on him, knocking him out in response. Due to Temple's manipulations when they meet the Blues and Reds, Tucker becomes suspicious of Dylan and likely Jax as well. Other Doc Doc and Tucker seem to treat each other as mere acquaintances. Tucker also considered Doc to be a great babysitter for Junior. However, Tucker was surprised when Doc managed to get Sister to strip naked for him. Later on, after Doc returns in Season 13 from a long absence, Tucker admits that he didn't realize he was gone, angering Doc and causing him to awaken his O'Malley personality. He then proceeds to beat up Tucker. Doc seems to have forgiven Tucker later on. Though in True Colors Doc betrays Tucker and the rest of the Reds and Blues because of all the abuse and indifference he suffered because of them. When he later rejoins the group after leaning the group he was with were actually evil, Tucker now seems to outwardly hate Doc and have zero trust for him anymore, only leaving an injured Carolina in his care after having no other choice. Alien Originally, Tucker was disgusted by the alien while the alien was furious after discovering Tucker found the Great Weapon before he did and beat up Tucker. Since Tucker was the holder of the Great Weapon, the alien brought him on his quest and often stood over him at night to guard the weapon and impregnate Tucker. During this time, the alien impregnated Tucker with Junior before his own death. Despite the unpleasantries between the alien, Tucker, and the other Blues, the alien still seemed to care for them as he saved them from a red soldier, showing he was somewhat grateful. V.I.C. Because Tucker learned that the whole war was pointless VIC hires Omega and Wyoming to kill Tucker making them enemies. Dr. Grey Like many people, Tucker thought Grey was crazy and even called her a mad scientist. Interestingly she is one of the few women Tucker hasn't tried to have sex with or made a dirty joke about. This could be because when Dr. Grey tortured a Space Pirate, Tucker warned Caboose to "never stick his dick in crazy" Spencer A black armored man, named Spencer was in search of Tucker, to apparently serve him. It is later revealed that he went to serve him a class lawsuit for the women he impregnated on Chorus, much to Tucker's dismay. Category:Relationships